Daisuki!
by RunaFia
Summary: Rio suka Gakushuu. Gakushuu suka Manami. Manami suka Karma. Karma suka Rio. Keempat orang ini terlibat dalam kisah cinta yang rumit! Bagaimana jadinya?/ RnR!
**Satu hari dua fic, Runa gak peduliii~**

 **Nih, bonus karena Runa kabur selama beberapa hari ini/plak**

 **Beteweh, Kunugigaoka versi ini SMA yaaa~**

* * *

.

.

RunaFia Presented

'Daisuki'

.

.

Kata orang, cinta itu ada dua jenis;

Yang pertama, cinta itu indah. Dan yang kedua, cinta itu buruk. Sebenernya, itu semua salah. Yah, menurut seorang Nakamura Rio, cinta itu ... terlihat bagaimanapun akan indah-ataupun buruk, tergantung caramu memandangnya.

Nakamura Rio adalah siswi kelas 3 di SMA Kunugigaoka.

Sekarang adalah hari terakhir ujian tengah semester kedua, dan ... ya, ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah informasi, bahwa gebetannya-Asano Gakushuu-sudah putus dengan euhm, pacarnya.

Dan ini waktu Rio untuk menembak gebetannya itu!

Ya, Okuda Manami dan Asano Gakushuu adalah pasangan terkenal seantero Kunugigaoka. Pasangan duo jenius ini sih, udah direstuin bokapnya Gakushuu-sang kepala sekolah, Asano Gakuhou.

Padahal sejak kemarin, mereka masih akur.

Begitu pikir Rio.

.

.

"Rio!"

Suara bariton menggema di kelas XII-A. Yang dipanggil menoleh, ternyata ia dipanggil oleh ... saingan gebetannya. Si empunya kepala merah dan mata tembaga, Akabane Karma.

"Riocchi~ tadi kau jawab nomor 15 apa?"

Emang sih, hari terakhir UTS 2 di Kunugigaoka itu gampang, Bahasa Inggris dan Matematika.

"Heeeh~ yang mana dulu? Matematika? Bahasa Inggris?" Rio mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Bahasa Inggris, Riocchi. Bahasa Inggris." Raut sang Akabane tampak tegang.

"Hemmm ... kalau enggak salah itu-"

"Akabane-san!" sang ketua kelas, Sakakibara Ren, menghampiri dua insan ini.

"Euhm, ya?" Karma kesal karena pembicaraannya terpotong oleh orang sok ganteng ini.

"Kamu dipanggil anak kelas sebelah tuh," Ren menunjuk perempuan berkacamata bulat yang sedang di ambang pintu.

Manik biru Rio membulat ketika melihatnya. Mantan gebetannya? Okuda Manami? Kenapa di sini?

"Okey~ nanti saja bicaranya ya, Riocchi~ aku kan famous, bye bye~" Karma meledek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Cih," Rio memutar bola matanya. Karma dan Manami sudah pergi.

 _KESEMPATAN!_

Nakamura Rio berlari di koridor.

.

.

 _Kutunggu dirimu di atap sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti!_

 _N.R._

 _._

 _._

Gakushuu yang baru putus dengan pacar pertamanya-sekaligus terindahnya-pasti langsung diserbu perempuan lain dengan cepat, karena tampang dan kejeniusannya, pasti. Tapi, kenapa cepat sekali ya?

Sebenarnya Manami yang ingin putus dengannya. Satu alasan yang membuat seorang Asano Gakushuu tercengang setelah mendengarnya.

 _"Gakushuu ... kita putus ya? Heum ... alasanku, aku menyukai pria lain. Maaf. Aku sangat minta maaf. Terima kasih sudah menjadi pacarku."_

Kelas 3-B yang ditempatinya, tiba-tiba menjadi riuh.

"Woah!"

"Asano-kun pasti cemburu tuh!"

"Okuda berkhianat, selingkuh tuh,"

Gosip dan ucapan teman-teman sekelasnya membuat Gakushuu penasaran. _Apa yang terjadi_?

"Hei, Asano," Isogai menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu sudah tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Okuda baru nembak Akabane tadi di atap sekolah, lho,"

DHEG

Gakushuu terdiam sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Siapa peduli dengan gadis itu,"

.

.

Gakushuu menuruti keinginan sang pengirim surat. Ia pergi ke atap sekolah.

Tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering.

Di sana, pertama yang dilihatnya itu kuning.

Rambut pirang panjang?

"Nakamura Rio?" Gakushuu tidak mempercayai sang pirang menyukainya.

"Ne, Gakushuu ..." Rio menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku menyukaimu."

Gakushuu terdiam.

"Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

.

.

"Hah?" Asano tuli.

"Kuulangi, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?!" jerit Rio. Wajahnya memerah.

Pikiran Gakushuu melayang. Ia ingin Manami kembali dengannya. Ia tidak mencintai gadis ini. Tapi gadis ini mencintainya.

 _Mungkin untuk pelarian._

"Ya, kalau begitu ... aku mau."

Rio tersenyum senang. "Ah ... terima kasih ... Gakushuu-kun!"

.

.

Tapi di balik pintu yang menuju atap sekolah, seorang pemuda bersurai merah memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celana. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menyesap susu stroberi. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi kamu itu menyukai Asano, ya?"

Akabane Karma meninggalkan pintu atap sekolah. Ia menuruni tangga untuk pulang.

"Padahal aku sudah tidak ingin menjadi pacar Manami. Tetap setia padanya, dia memang menyukai orang lain. Seperti dugaanku,"

Karma menekan dada kirinya yang terasa sesak.

Ah, patah hati.

Jadi ini yang selalu dirasakan Rio?

.

 _Flashback_

 _Rio duduk di sebuah bangku, menghadap Karma yang menulis catatan minggu lalu, yang diberikan Bitch-sensei._

 _"Karma,"_

 _Karma tidak menoleh._

 _"Jangan ngacangin aku dong!" protes Rio yang sedang bad mod._

 _"He~ aku mendengarkan kok." Karma tersenyum jahil. "Lanjutkan saja. Kudengarkan selagi aku menulis."_

 _"Baiklah." Rio menarik napas panjang. "Karma-kun ... patah hati itu ..."_

 _Karma menoleh ke arah Rio yang menoleh ke arah jendela._

 _"... sakit, ya,"_

.

Okuda Manami menghela napas. Ia ditolak oleh pria yang disukainya.

 _Seharusnya aku tetap pacaran dengan Gakushuu. Tapi dia dengan Rio. Pengkhianat!_

Manami menangis. Menyesali keegoisannya.

 _"Karma! Aku ... menyukaimu!"_

 _"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan berkacamata. Heum, maksudku, aku menyukai perempuan lain,"_

Ditolak dengan cara kejam pula.

.

.

Esoknya,

... seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang dikenali Nakamura Rio, suram dari biasanya.

Aura mengerikan tersebut menguar dari bel masuk sekolah.

"Ne, Karma, kamu kenapa sih?" Rio berhasil menanyakannya kepada Karma, ketika istirahat dimulai.

"Biarkan aku sendiri."

"Ta-tapi ... kamu ..."

"SUDAH KUBILANG, RIO. BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI." tandas Karma dengan manik tembaganya yang menyeramkan.

Rio terdiam, membiarkan Karma pergi keluar kelas.

"Nakamura-san, dia kenapa?" Nagisa menghampirinya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Rio.

"Ah, mungkin ada hubungannya setelah kau jadian dengan Asano-kun kemarin, mungkin!" celetuk Kayano.

"He? Bahkan dia belum diberitahu olehku!" seru Rio.

"Kau masa tidak tahu, sih?" dengus Kayano. "Seluruh anak di sekolah membicarakannya tahu! 'Gadis IPA putus dengan anak direktur, terus pacaran dengan gadis Inggris'! Sudah menyebar!"

Rio terdiam. "Lalu? Dia kan cuma sahabatku!"

PLAK! Nagisa menepuk jidatnya. Kayano cuma geleng-geleng.

"ARTINYA DIA SUKA DENGANMU!"

"HEH?!"

.

.

Asano yang sedang mengunyah rotinya tiba-tiba tersedak karena Manami mengajaknya ke atap sekolah.

Berdua.

.

.

Karma menghampiri kelas sebelah, kelas 3-B.

"Isogai!"

Yang dipanggil menghampiri Karma. "Ya? Ada yang perlu dibantu, Karma-san?"

"Asano mana?"

"Tadi pergi dengan Okuda-san,"

"Kemana?"

"Atap sekolah!"

Karma berlari menuju atap sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangannya ingin dengan cepat membuka pintu atap sekolah. Tapi-

"Aku menyukaimu Gakushuu, jadilah pacarku lagi. Aku tidak akan egois lagi," suara Manami terdengar.

-ucapan Manami tadi membuatnya tidak jadi membuka pintu.

.

.

Sementara di atap sekolah ...

"Aku menyukaimu Gakushuu. Jadilah pacarku lagi, aku tidak akan egois lagi."

Gakushuu terdiam. "Bukankah kau menyukai Akabane?" ucapannya dingin.

"Tidak. Aku menyadari, bahwa perasaanku pada dirimu lebih besar dari Akabane. Akabane hanya sekadar suka. Tidak lebih." Manami menunduk. Wajahnya memerah. Ia hampir menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau menyadarinya."

"Eh? Kita balikan? La-lalu? Dengan Rio?"

"Aku hanya bermain-main dengannya."

BRAKH! Pintu atap sekolah terbuka dengan gusar. Yang membukanya adalah Akabane Karma, dengan raut mengerikan. DUAGH! Satu tonjokan mulai menerkam Gakushuu. Okuda hanya terdiam melihatnya, dengan muka pucat, ia langsung menghindar dan bersembunyi.

"Hei!"

Teriakan itu. Karma mengenalinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Itu Nakamura Rio.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah kejadian di atap sekolah ... (di ruang BK SMA Kunugigaoka, tepatnya)

"Hem, jadi ... kalian ribut masalah percintaan?"

Yukimura Aguri melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia menatap keempat orang jenius ini tajam.

"Aku tidak akan membocorkan hal ini kepada orang tua kalian, ataupun kepada direktur. Yah ... ini masalah kecil. Sebenarnya, kalian bisa bicara baik-baik soal hal ini. Jadi, aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian."

[Guru macam apa kau ini!' batin ketiga orang-minus Okuda-kesal]

BLAM!

Keempat orang ini terdiam di koridor depan ruang BK.

"Rio, kita sudah resmi putus. Aku sudah balikan dengan Manami."

Ucapan dingin Gakushuu memecahkan suasana tenang. Hati Rio bergejolak.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kamu lebih mencintainya." Rio tersenyum pahit.

Gakushuu dan Manami melangkah menuju pintu keluar, sedangkan Rio dan Karma masih terdiam.

"Aku mau ambil tas," Rio mencairkan suasana, lalu pergi ke lantai 2. Sesampainya di kelas 3-A yang kosong, ia menangis keras. Tidak peduli ada yang mendengarnya, yang penting hatinya lega.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu seperti ini," suara bariton Karma tiba-tiba mengagetkan Rio yang menangis.

"Hik ..." Rio mengusap airmatanya. "Me-memangnya kau ... peduli apa, hah?!" jerit Rio.

Karma berjalan menuju Rio, ia langsung memeluk gadis pirang itu.

"Tentu saja aku peduli ... karena aku mencintaimu,"

Tangis Rio makin menjadi. Ia memeluk balik pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, bodoh! Kenapa kau tetap bertahan, hah?!" seru Rio kesal.

"He~ aku ini setia. Aku ini tipe orang yang selalu ada kepada orang yang mereka sayangi,"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu ..."

"Tapi kamu masih bisa mencintaiku, kok,"

.

.

Pada saat matahari terbenam, ruang kelas 3-A yang kosong,

... malah menjadi tempat ciuman bagi Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio.

.

.

* * *

 **Minna-san~ Runa datang lagi, hahahaha~ kecanduan AnKyou~**

 **Kenapa ya? Heum, KARENA WAKTU DI EPISODE 17 ... ADA PAIR KARURI! THANKS TO MATSUI YUUSEI, OKUDA GAK SATU TIM AMA KARMA/yahooo/ ada CHIBA SAMA HAYAMI JUGA/capslock jebol.**

 **Ekhem**

 **Gimana? Bagus?  
Kalo dapat Review yang bagus, mau dibikin sekuelnya sih**

 **Jaa, Bye bye!**

 **RunaFia**


End file.
